


复仇

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, 黑暗之魂2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 亚伦的鬼魂来复仇了
Relationships: Sir Alonne/The Old Iron King (Dark Souls), 铁王亚伦
Kudos: 1





	复仇

亚伦已经很久没让铁王感受到舒适了——和他在一起总让他感到烦闷和压抑。但是亚伦的死带给他久违的畅快——尤其是铁王并没有亲手杀了他，这带给他许多便利。毕竟亚伦对铁王，对这个国家的奉献难以抹消——当然他现在死了，那就不好说了——就连铁王手下的骑士，对亚伦的感情也不亚于对国王的忠诚。  
亚伦飞溅的鲜血污染了光洁的地板。几个骑士半跪在亚伦的尸体旁啜泣，还有几个跪在他身边祈祷。铁王也象征性地挤出几滴眼泪。他把手搭在一名泣不成声的少年骑士肩上，承诺他会下令追捕那该死的下贱不死人并绳之以法——虽然铁王要感谢这个低贱的不死人帮他处理了心头大患——他会把不死人关进不死人刑场，让那里的专家去处理。  
年轻的骑士们这才停止了哭泣，把亚伦的尸身收敛起来。亚伦的尸体还带着余温，那不死人还没有跑多远。不过一个小小的不死人而已，能跑多远？铁王吩咐几个骑士就近搜索，要抓活的，便和剩下的骑士先一步踏上回城的路。  
骑士们做了一个简单的木板车，把亚伦的尸体放在上面，慢慢拖回去。回去的时间还算充裕，不用担心亚伦逃跑。铁王骑在马上，用余光瞟了一眼亚伦。亚伦就像睡着了一样，规规矩矩躺在木板上。亚伦平时睡觉也是这么安静的，就像一个死人一样，几乎听不到他的呼吸声。但是只要旁人一走近，他便会醒来，用黑色的眼睛盯着对方。但是等他看到来人是铁王的时候，黑沉的眼睛就会荡出笑意。他会抬起手要铁王把他拉起来——不过现在他已经永远睡着了。  
傍晚的时候他们在旷野上扎营。铁王特意和骑士们坐在一起聊天，安抚他们的情绪，顺便劝说他们保守亚伦的死讯——为了国家的稳定。现在内忧外患不断——多兰古雷格虎视眈眈，不死人诅咒在国土上肆意传播。如果这个时候亚伦的死讯传出，对我国会有毁灭性的打击云云。这一番话说得小骑士们涨红了脸，保证死守亚伦的死讯，直到一切结束。铁王也再三保证会在日后追封亚伦为公爵，让他体面下葬。  
他们从秘密通道回城，把亚伦的尸体保存在地下的冰库。可能是因为现在正值寒冬，亚伦的尸体没有任何腐败的迹象。骑士们把亚伦的盔甲褪下，清洗干净整齐摆放，再替他换上精美的礼服。等到骑士们离去，铁王终于回到了自己的书房。一切都是那么美好，即使杀了亚伦的的不死人去向不明的消息也无法让他沮丧。不过是一个不死人而已。  
他精神百倍地把所有工作做完，再回到床上美美地睡了一觉。第二天早上却被尖锐的鸟啼吵醒——他养在寝宫的鹦鹉不知怎么挣脱了黄金脚链，正在半空中和男仆搏斗。它看到铁王来了，立刻飞到空中，大叫“国王驾到！国王驾到！”，随即飞出了窗外。  
男仆诚惶诚恐，但是铁王仁慈地饶恕了他——让和亚伦有关的东西消失其实不错。鹦鹉是亚伦买回来的，他在平民市场上看中了这只普通的小鹦鹉。“国王驾到”也是亚伦教会的。   
但是除了鹦鹉之外，其他和亚伦有关的东西消失的都无比困难。铁王之前对骑士说亚伦的死讯会对国家的局势造成影响并不是危言耸听。事实上，亚伦的影响力到了令他胆战心惊的地步。不论在政治层面的影响，就连铁王的私人空间都都亚伦入侵。他的寝宫里摆了许多亚伦挑选的饰品，餐具和床品的花纹都是亚伦挑选设计的。花瓶里仍旧插着几枝樱花，王家花园里还有一汪为了亚伦挖掘的水潭。铁王无法决绝地把亚伦的痕迹从生活中剔除。不仅因为亚伦现在只是“暂时离开”，更是因为如果自己和亚伦离心的传言流传开来后果不堪设想。  
但是这一切都太诡异了——这一切好像亚伦还活着。每天早上起床的时候，铁王都能看见樱花盛开，花瓣上还带着露珠，就像刚刚被浇过水一样。用餐时男仆总是理直气壮地送上两人份的食物，用餐完毕后男仆再收走两个空盘。王家花园里总是能听见嬉笑打闹的声音，去查看的时候却总是空无一人。铁王告诉自己这都是过于疲劳造成的幻觉，毕竟两个人的工作一个人负责实在是太过疲惫。唯一能让他清醒过来的是侍女泡的茶——并不是说有多好喝，比亚伦泡得差远了，但是却让他明白亚伦的确已经死了。但是随着多兰古雷格的步步紧逼，不死人诅咒的爆发，铁王的压力也越来越大。他有时在半夜醒来，发现自己动弹不得，无法出声，而亚伦的幽灵站在他的窗前。他还会梦到他和亚伦在欢爱，他想亲吻亚伦的嘴唇，却发现亚伦的头颅掉在他的怀中。铁王好几夜无法安眠。他觉得可能是因为他太久没有发泄，于是在某个夜晚把新来的年轻女仆拉上了床。年轻女孩柔软而青涩，她躺在铁王怀里撒娇，水汪汪的眼睛羞涩地看着铁王。铁王在一番云雨之后头脑也有些空白，他看着女孩跨坐在他的腰上，纤细的双手搭在他的肩膀上，似乎想再来一次——但是柔软的双手突然变得强壮有力，死死扼住铁王的咽喉。她的面部线条也变得刚硬，一双黑色的眼睛死死盯着铁王——是亚伦！亚伦回来了！亚伦死死掐着铁王的脖子，同时却用冰冷的嘴唇亲吻着他。铁王被掐得眼前发黑，倾尽全力用手摸到了枕头下的短匕首，把它狠狠刺向亚伦的胸膛。  
女孩死了。赤裸的身体被粗暴地扔在地上，鲜血污染了光洁的地板。闻声赶来的骑士小心地收敛尸体，其他仆人缩在一旁抖如筛糠。但是铁王完全没功夫搭理他们。等到所有人离开，他披上一件长袍便急匆匆地赶向地下冰库。他推开大门，亚伦还在那里，没有动，就像是睡了一样。他用手摸了一下亚伦的脸——的确是冰冷的，就像是尸体一样。但是突然变烫了——铁王的手突然感觉到了异常的温度，越来越烫，就像是熔铁城炽热的岩浆。  
亚伦来复仇了。这是铁王唯一能想到的。他把亚伦的尸体背到背上，往城里的岩浆池走去。亚伦由于被冰冻了许久而变得僵硬，铁王废了一番功夫才把他背到背上。亚伦的双臂轻轻搭在铁王的肩膀上，就像是他们之前在王家花园玩一些情侣的游戏。亚伦变得越来越烫，越来越烫——他的双臂扼住他的咽喉，让铁王呼吸不畅。但是铁王还是跑到了岩浆池边，并把亚伦直接扔了下去。做完这一系列动作，铁王脱力直接坐在地上，看着亚伦渐渐下沉。  
休息了好一会儿，铁王才站了起来。他看着亚伦消失的地方冒出来几个泡泡，突然痛哭流涕——亚伦这样真的死了。他好像现在才意识到亚伦死了，亚伦真的不存在于世了——突然他落入了一个冰冷的怀抱，亚伦从背面抱住了他，冰冷而滚烫的身体让他心头一紧。他连忙挣脱出来，定睛一看，浑身是血的亚伦站在他身后。他的妖刀绽放出血色光芒。铁王吓得连连后退，但是却退到了岩浆池边，无路可走了。亚伦缓步走向铁王，鲜血滴在地上开出妖异的花朵。他现在真的像一个妖怪了。  
铁王在绝望之中，想起了融熔之土。虽然那个咒术师说还处于实验阶段，但是现在也没有别的办法了——他掏出融熔之土，按照咒术师的说法使用了他。一瞬间铁王觉得自己要被岩浆吞噬，无比的高热把他的身体瞬间汽化，又在融熔之土的力量下再次组合。这种打碎重组的痛苦让他眼前发白。等到他再次睁开双眼的时候，却发现亚伦站在他身前。他看起来活得好好的，身上没有血迹。他身穿黑色镶金的睡袍，黑色的长发柔顺地搭在肩头。他看着铁王醒来，嘴角立刻露出笑容，就好像他们还在热恋中，没有矛盾，没有分歧，他们约定在征服多兰古雷格后去东国看看。亚伦捧着铁王的头，亲吻他的眼睛。  
你不再生气了？不再离开了？铁王问。亚伦没有回答，只是又亲吻了他的额头。铁王不知道是什么让这个固执而又沉默的东国人突然服软，但是他发自内心地高兴。  
亚伦拽了拽他的袖子，让铁王跟着他走。铁王不知道亚伦要把他带到哪里去，但是他知道亚伦是不会害他的——就像他就算出走也没有投奔到邻国。他握着亚伦的手，一直往前走，走到了他们的房间。两个人躺在床上，抱在一起，铁王只觉得温暖而又舒适，就像在火炉里一样舒服。他抱着亚伦，听着他的呼吸和心跳，幸福地进入梦乡。


End file.
